diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sawamura Eijun
Sawamura Eijun comes from Nagano where he played baseball in Akagi middle school. He is now a first year high school student of Seidou High School and the roommate of Kuramochi Youichi and Masuko Tooru. He is a southpaw (left-handed pitcher) of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He was chosen as a second-string pitcher but was promoted to the varsity of top 20.Chapter 61 Appearance Eijun is a lean-built highschooler. He has dark brown hair with brown eyes as seen in the anime. He prefers to wear his hat frontwards. Character Eijun is hotheaded and loudmouthed and soon after he arrives at Seidou he is already known for his stupidity because his knowledge about baseball is mediocre at best. He has an extremely strong spirit which shows itself, because no matter how hopeless the situation gets he always inspires his teammates to continue playing their best. Because his middle school team was so weak, he is extremely level-headed in critical situations. As the show progresses, we can see that Eijun is not one of typical players, but not the most outstanding one. He makes errors which makes him realize his mistakes, sometimes with the help of his senpais. He is ready to learn new things despite his inability to analyze his potential faster than what is expected him and he is a pitcher who throws with his feelings, and is never ashamed to show everyone what's on his mind. He performs his best when he feels the intensity and want of his team to win, and likewise, he is easily swayed and his performance drops. He treats his teammates depending on how they treat him, with Haruichi quickly becoming his friend. He is respectful towards majority of his senior teammates like Chris, Yuki, Isashiki, and Ryousuke, but he is more familiar towards Kuramochi and Masuko. He is most genuine and honest towards Miyuki who had tricked him on his first day at Seidoh and has never missed teasing him throughout the series. The person he never wants to show weakness to is Furuya, a fellow-pitcher. They are often seen arguing which ends up the latter ignoring Eijun. At academics, Eijun's output is poor and he needs constant cramming in order to pass his exams (though not as bad as Furuya). Relationships Miyuki Kazuya Their first meeting takes place when Eijun visits Seidou for the first time with Takashima Rei. They have to form a battery against Seidous well-known batter Azuma Kiyokuni. Because of Miyuki's nasty personality, Eijun is suspicious around him. But after Miyuki makes clear that he is his partner and wants to slay that monster alias Azuma together with him, he gets Eijun's trust and they form a team. With Miyuki's help, Eijun potential obliterates Azuma. Eijun is totally overwhelmed by this experience and secretly wishes to play baseball with someone as incredible as Miyuki in the future - this is one of his reasons he joined Seidou. But because of Miyuki's never ending teasing with him, Eijun never shows him the same respect as the other senpais, instead treating him as someone of his own age. As far as battery is concerned, Miyuki is good at exploiting his potential in most games. As the guy who pitches with his feelings, Miyuki is aware that he might pitch at his peak and can fall down hard as well. Despite how hard Miyuki may be to deal with and how teasing he may be, Sawamura highly respects his input, and will often immediately listen to Miyuki despite resisting, while Miyuki, in turn, places utmost belief in Sawamura (though he rarely shows it). To quote: "I'm also partially responsible for for Sawamura's poor performance in the game ''(vs. Yakushi). ''I told him that his control was too weak at every single opportunity during summer break ... of course I have high expectations of him and want him to grow even more. If he's destroyed by the yips, I'm the one who would be troubled." Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 220. Chris Yuu Takigawa Their first encounter is a disaster. While Miyuki will be in charge of Furuya, Eijun has to team up with Chris. Both Eijun and Chris say that they would prefer the other option. Because of Eijun's stupidity and inexperience, Chris tells Eijun that he won’t be able to be the ace in the future. During Furuya's pitching debut, Eijun gets angry at Chris' constant melancholy and yells at him: "You’re the one who has given up on returning to the first string. So I don’t want to be lectured by someone like you. No matter how high the wall is, I will never become a soulless player like you." Chris turns his back to Eijun and answers: "Although you are an idiot, you hit the mark. So don’t become like me, Sawamura." Chapter 20 Afterwards, after a run in with an infuriated Miyuki who overheard Eijun talking about the exchange with Takashima, Eijun is informed about Chris' injury and his strong will to recover. Eijun – who didn’t know that Chris went to physiotherapy everyday after practise - is stunned and immediately regrets his words. He confronts Chris and bows his head to the floor to apologise, and asks for another chance. They then worked together again, slowly polishing Sawamura's skills. The two formed a battery only once during a training match in which Sawamura pitched with a form taught to him by Chris and Kataoka. Ono isn’t able to catch those pitches and so the coach asks Chris if he is able to bring out Eijun's talent in this match, and allows Chris to catch regardless of still recovering, and the two dominated. Wakana Wakana is Eijuns childhood friend. She is mistaken by Kuramochi as Eijuns girlfriend, but Eijun repeats several times, that she is just a childhood friend. Yoshikawa Haruno She thinks that she is only a nuisance for others, but then she witnesses a quarrel between Eijun and a teacher during class. Haruno is totally impressed by him, because even he got laughed at he stated his goal in front of everyone. She says, that she really likes people who are as stupid as him. She also reveals that there’s one thing she has always wanted to do: "supporting the players who are working their hardest to reach their goal." She wishes Eijun good luck on becoming the ace and says that she is cheering for him. Kuramochi Youichi Kuramochi, next to Miyuki, is the person who always tease Eijun by wrestling. Kuramochi often practices his wrestling skills to Eijun and really likes doing it because the latter's body is so flexible he has no fear any part of the bone would snap. Despite his exterior attitude towards Sawamura, he is one of the most concerned members who thinks of Eijun everytime he's on the down side. Abilites Sawamura's strengths are his infallible spirit, bunting, infield defense, and his idiosyncratic pitches. His weaknesses are batting, outfield defense, and his control. Idiosyncratic pitch Eijun has extremely erratic throwing motions. His body is naturally flexible with supple joints, allowing him to immediately change the pitch’s direction. Due to having played baseball for so long without proper instruction, Eijun's pitches change direction right before the batter hits the ball. However, this makes catching the ball difficult, as most catchers cannot predict where the ball will end up. His form also doesn’t allow to see the release point of the pitch. Because of the natural movement of Sawamura's fastball, his four-seamer has the same effect as a breaking ball for pitchers whose fundamentals are based on the traditional straight fastball. Bunting For whatever reason, Sawamura is an amazing bunter, being able to effortlessly kill off the momentum of even a 150 km/h pitch. Haruichi has said that this bunting prowess stems from his irrational fearlessness. Sawamura is almost always seen scowling after bunting because he wishes to hit instead but immediately jumps at the opportunity to lecture and teach his teammates a more perfect technique whenever they attempt to bunt. The rest of the Seidou baseball team has since dubbed him the "bunting master". Pitcher’s data *Speed: 4 (out of 5) Control - 3 *Control: 4 (out of 5) *Stamina: 4 (out of 5) *Cutter: Lv4 *Changeup: Lv3 Player Statistics *Defense: 4 (out of 5). Shoulder - 4 *Running: 3 (out of 5) *Physical strength: 4 (out of 5) *Mental strength: 4 (out of 5) *Batting: 1 (out of 5). Contact - 2, power - 2 Other His hobbies are catching beetles, watching sumo and fishing. The person he respects is his grandfather - Sawamura Eitoku. Sawamura was scouted to be a player for seidou, ironically his biggest rival Furuya entered seidou by the regular entry exam. Eijun look at Sanada Jumpei as the kind of pitcher he want to be (seen both of them pitch moving fastball), learning 2 of Sanada breaking ball to add at his arsenal, the cut-fastball (cutter) and the 2-seam fastball. Sawamura pitcher weapon are the fastball and all the variation of this pitch (cut-fastball, 2 seam-fastball, 4 seam-fastball) in addition that his fastball is a moving fastball. His teammates teased him saying that Sanada is the upgraded version of Sawamura, since Sanada can make his fastball move to where he want, unlike Eijun whose pitch move random. Quotes *"I will be fine. Because if you have a ball and a bat you can play baseball."Sawamura to his former coach in chapter 1. *"I don’t know about all this determination and desire to improve. But for a guy, who is supposedly that good, to say things like that – it’s just unforgivable. To abuse the friends, who take the time to practice with you? Hell, even if the entire world thinks it is okay I’ll never accept it. You can’t play baseball by yourself! Has this school known for baseball forgotten the importance of that as well?"Sawamura to Azuma in chapter 1. *"No bitching if you get hit."Sawamura to Azuma in chapter 1. *"I'm here to become the ace!" Sawamura to Kataoka in episode 3. *"This Guy, how could he have so much confidence in him. That was my first impression of him."Eijun about Miyuki in chapter 49. *"I told you, didn’t I? That baseball is not that easy! You planned to pitch the whole game, but a monkey wrench got thrown into your plans. If the coach let me, I’d want to go to the mound and pitch right away. But unfortunately, he hasn’t! You know what that means, Furuya? '''It means he believes in you!' So don’t get so damn flustered over a one point difference! If you have the ace number on your back, then take that one out and get back to the dugout!"Sawamura to '''Furuya' in chapter 285. *"The spice called motivation gives birth to good synergy. With such a kid on the team, the team is bound to get stronger."Ugai Kazuyoshi's (Coach of the Sensen Academy Baseballteam) thoughts about Eijun and his influence on the team in chapter 311. *"Miyuki-senpai, allow me to throw it again! Just now, it really felt like I managed to transfer my power to the ball! Quick, before I forget it! I'm gonna totally forget it soon!"Sawamura to Miyuki in chapter 368. *"The tire is my partner." Gallery Eijun_Sawamura.jpg|Eijun Sawamura's appearance in the anime. Eijun.sawamura.png|Eijun at the pitching mound. Eijun.png|Ready for pitching. Sawamura.eijun.png|Sawamura Eijun Sawamura.chris.png|Eijun wants to show Chris his growth. References Category:Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Players